trope_pantheon_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Villains
A dark place where all the evil lies. In the past, this House was once merged with the House of Heroes. Note that not all villains are malevolent. The Four Horsemen Johan Liebert - God of Sociopathy, Mind Rape and Utter Monstrosity Majin Buu - God of Omnicidal Mania, Absorption, Black Eyes, and Villains Associated With Pink Melkor - God of Evil, Elder Demon of Those who Aspire to be Diabolical and Leader of The Grand United Alliance of Evil The Ebon Dragon - The Shadow of All Things Overdeities The Idea of Evil - God of Visceral, Unknowable Evil Greater Gods Airy - Goddess of Adorable Villains Alex DeLarge - God of Ultraviolence Bowser -God of Evil Reptilians and Princess-Kidnapping Dragons Ganondorf Dragmire - God of Villainous Scheme Hijacking General Tarquin - God of Villains Who Know How Things Usually Work Hades (Kid Icarus) - God of Being Universally Despised and Playing the Field Harbinger - Patron Deity of Villainous Overrides Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - God of Nazism Kane - God of Magnificent Bastards, Evil Prophets, Doomsday Cults, Ambiguous Evil, Heel Hate and Contractual Immortality Mundus - God of Large Villains Odio - God of Evil By Expectance Omega (Doctor Who) - God of Being Pushed Into Villainy Rasputin - God of Scary Villains Shao Kahn - Infernal Taunting Boss Starscream - God of Betrayal Scorponok - God of Usurpers Solego - God of Crossover Villains Victor von Doom - God of Villainous Diplomatic Immunity Xykon - God of Stylish but Horrific Evil Yhwach - Intermediate Gods Arthas Menethil - God of Embracing One's Inner Darkness The Bittercold - Deity of Evil Ice Cletus Kasady/Carnage - God of Fully Embraced Evil Dimentio - God of Villainous Utopia Desire Dolores Umbridge - The Most Hated Goddess of Tyrants Who Take the Helm Draco Malfoy - God of Unreasonably Liked Villains Eric Raymond - God of Smugness GI Guy - God of Those Who Walk Hell's Road Golbez - God of Darth Vader Clones HK- 47 - God of Token Evil Teammates Hoyt Volker - God of Faux Affable Evil Destro - God of Dragons-In-Chief The Ginyu Force - Gods of Five Bad Bands, Quirky Mini Boss Squads and Hammy Villainousness Kazuya Mishima - God of Epic False Heroes The Kurgan - God of Deep Sounding Villains Lex Luthor - God of Supervillains and Villains With Good Receptions Master Xehanort - God of Manipulation, Obvious Villains, and Hammy Hand Gestures Mayuri Kurotsuchi - God of Unpunished Villainy Nerissa - Goddess of The Fallen Ones Oda Nobunaga - Devil King of Obvious Evil and Historically Upgraded Villains The Overlord - God of Expendable Mooks Pearl Forrester - Goddess of Affable Evil Porky Minch - God of the Dire Side-Effects of Time Travel, Villainy for Fun, and Immature Immortality Mayor Richard Wilkins - God Of Values Upholding Villains The Shredder - God of Minor Villains Who Become Famous Ultron - God of Villains Created by Good People Ursula - Goddess of Villains Through Adaptation Walter White - God of Heroes Who Develop Into Villains, Better Living Through Evil and Using Knowledge for Crime Xellos - God of Lovable Traitors Zero (Kirby) - God of Disproportionately Evil Villains in Light-Hearted Shows Lesser Gods Ali Al-Saachez - God of Villainy Just Because He Likes It B.B. Hood - Goddess of Angelic Faces Masking Black Hearts Basco ta Jolokia - God of Harming Children and Depraved Exchange Black Mage - God of Villain Protagonists Bryan Fury - God of Repaying Kindness With Evil Colonel Mael Radec - God of Big Bad Enforcers Copy X - God of Evil Knockoffs Dark Link - Infernal Embodiment of Inner Darkness Dr. Drakken - God of Harmless Villainy Fëanor - God of Renegade Splinter Factions Gentleman Johnny Marcone - God of Pragmatic Villainy Handsome Jack - God of Petty Villains Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn - Goddess of Evil Sidekicks King Yakumo - God of Filler Villains Lord Galbatorix - God of Off-Stage Villainy Lord Ilpalazzo - God of Relieving Villainous Boredom Leonard Snart/Captain Cold - God of Villains With Standards Liquid Snake - God of Diabolical British Men Metal Sonic - God of Robot Imitations Nightmare - God of Dark Evil Knights The Penguin - God of Well-Dressed Villains Prometheus and Pandora - Co-God and Goddess of Co-Dragons and Those Whose Days are Numbered Shin - God of Motivation-Inspiring Villainy The Baroness - Goddess of Sexy Villainy The Illusive Man - God of Villains with Vision The Iron Sheik - God of Foreign Wrestling Villains The Jigsaw Killer - God of the Sadistic Choice and Forcing People into Self-Mutilation Vic Vega - God of Soft-Spoken Sadism Wyzen - God of Starter Villains Xanxus - God of Slouching Villains Demigods Barbatos Goetia - Killer of Heroes Friday Monday - God of Nihilism HUNK - God of Gas Mask Mooks Penelope Mouse - Goddess of Evil Former Friends Prince Hans Westergard - God of Hidden Villains Sentinel - God of Mecha Mooks Quasideities Dick Dastardly and Snidely Whiplash - Gods of Pastiches of Old-Timey Villains Dr. Evil - God of Card Carrying Villains Jack Spicer - God of Comically Inepts Team Rocket - Gods of the Villainous Trios Matt Engarde - God of Dramatic Villainous RevelationsCategory:Houses